


Dark Warrior

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Time Jump, berserker!shiro, hance is mentioned, inspired by immortals after dark, mythical creatures, pheonix!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It is a well known fact that Keith was cured to see his destined die shortly after they meet.A millenia went by and now now Keith find Shiro again, but this time it is on opposing sides of an ancient war between the divide of immortals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my sheith big bang entry ~ I hope you enjoy it
> 
> I would like to thank my two artist for who are wonderful people that are really fun to talk to for creating amazing art!
> 
> (links will follow)
> 
> and a huge thanks to alex for beta reading the first two chapter!
> 
> I will upload the remain chapter asap but I hecked up and lost the last chapter

Keith huffed. They had ridden all the way on horseback to meet with berserkers, but he still did not understand why there was need for them to ask for their aid. He was standing on top of a hill with Alfor, King of the Alteans, and his daughter Princess Allura.

“They fight well. They will do good as allies against the Druids.” The Druids were a fraction of the Galra that had turned from the path of righteousness. Furred creatures that used dark magic to enslave weaker immortals and mortal, believing themselves to be the rules of the universe. 

“With all due respect, how do mortals help us defeat the druids?” 

“Ha! With all your respect you ask? My son, that is not much.” Keith sheepishly looked away, Allura only grinned at him.

“Don’t you see, son? How these men fight? Is that not proof enough of how valuable they are as allies.” He presumed so. Looking back down on the battlefield he saw how fast the smaller army of berserks had pushed back the much larger army of Ifrit, a type of djinn that allies himself with the Druid. Among the battle field he could spot a young berserker, who had just slain an Ifrit and was now proud and cockily walking forward, not noticing the half dead Ifrit rising to take him down with him. The Ifrit nearly succeeded if the berserker hadn’t felt the threat the very last second.

“Let's ride to camp, they will return shortly.”

They had waited a quarter day before the the troops returned to camp. In that time Keith had looked around and found berserkers much to his dislike. As good as warriors as they may be, their lifestyle was that of savages. Alcohol, meat, prostitutes left and right nothing that was not a man's pleasure was not found here. Now he was standing with Allura to Alfor’s left, as if he was one of Alfor’s heirs, and they were waiting for the leader to greet them. Coran, Alfor’s advisor, who had joined them not too long ago, now took Alfor’s right side. The men approached them, one of which was the young berserker whose arrogance nearly got himself killed. 

“Alfor!” the leader greeted and shook hand with the Altean king.

“Shirogane, good to see you alive and well.” 

“It is good to see you alive and well too. Let me introduce you. You still remember Matsumoto,” a nod and bow from Alfor confirmed the questions, “and this is my son Takashi. His skill makes him already a candidate for succession.” Keith couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What is so funny boy?” Shirogane was clearly displeased at someone laughing at his son. 

“Pardon me but your son’s arrogance nearly got himself killed. He walked away from an enemy without making sure they were truly dead.” Shiroganes eyes widen and he turned towards his son, whose face had turned a deep red in shame of being caught. It earned him a wak over the head and a scolding. Keith couldn't understand the language they used but if the tone was anything to go by the young berserker was being lectured. 

“Alfor the boy is not your own yet you place him next to your daughter?” Keith huffed again. He hated when people talked over him. Alfor turned to Keith and stretched his hand out to place it on his shoulder, before answering.

“This is Keith, he is the last Phoenix.” 

All three berserker eyes widen, that reveal always got him stares. 

“I have heard stories of what happened, you have my condolences.” 

“Thank you.” he didn’t know what else to say. He had been but an infant when the slaughter happened. He had no memory of his family or his tribe, so he never felt like he lost something. Alfor had tried to raise him with the limited knowledge he had of Phoenix tradition and the customs. Alfor and Shirogane were back discussing things and were making their way towards the main tent while Allura, the berserker son, and himself stayed behind as them being there was more formality than necessity. 

“You were adopted by King Alfor?” Keith turned to the berserker, he did not expect him to show any further interest in him. “Yes.” he looked like he wanted to continue the conversation but Allura cut in. “Shirogane, do you care for a sparring session?” Coran had informed them beforehand that where the berserkers originated from only family members were allowed to address one by the first name. “Ah, I go by Shiro, less confusing.” Understandable. Shiro gestured for them to follow. Allura immediately roped Shiro into a conversation and from where he was walking he could see how Shiro was stealing glances towards him. Strangely enough Keith didn’t mind, though usually stares bother him. Maybe he didn’t mind because the berserker was so attractive, there was something about attractive people gazing at him. It was fodder for his self esteem. 

They arrived at an open field which had many berserkers sparring, they all stopped when they noticed the new arrivals. Keith sat on a log and watched as Shiro and Allura got ready to spar, Shiro holding a training sword and Allura a training staff. No one was practicing anymore, with all eyes fixed on Allura and Shiro. Allura strikes first using her Altean speed and strength to charge head first. Shiro dodged and swung his sword. Allura dodged too, Keith could hear the gravel under their feet as they danced around each other. They paused for a second assessing each other evaluating their strategy. This time Shiro stroke first jabbing at Allura pushing her back. The movements were fluid and Keith found himself mesmerized, while the shirt that the berserker whore was loose, Keith knew that there were well defined muscles underneath. He wished the berserker would wear something a bit tighter so he could see those muscles work. 

Keith’s mind came to screeching halt. He wished to see Shiro’s muscles. Never had he thought of something like such. About any individual. The fight continued and each time Shiro successfully struck Allura he felt pride swell in him. Followed by guilt, how could he cheer for someone he just met. Finally Allura lost her weapon, though that did not stop her from fighting. One mistake Shiro made was to assume that without a weapon Allura was less fierce. He paid by being thrown through the entire field by the collar. A mix of pride was battling inside him. Just what was wrong with him? Shiro quickly got up to block a strike from Allura. the next thing Keith saw was how Shiros eyes started to glow silver and blue and him grabbing Allura by the shoulder lifting her up and smashing her into the ground with brute strength. An act of vile and brute force something that Keith normally would distaste, but he could only feel pride that Shiro had won. Allura, clearly not happy that she essentially lost to brute force, dusted herself off. 

“I guess I still have to work on my defense.” was all she had to offer. To keith's surprise Shiro looked embarrassed. 

“I’m sorry that was very uncivil of me. I usually do not activate my berserk rage in training.” keith noticed while he was saying it he was looking at him and not Allura. Allura noticed too. She leaned forward and whispered something into his ear, then just walked away. 

“What did you whisper to him?” keith asked when Allura sat down next to him. 

“Oh I only told him to back off.” 

“Back off?” 

“Yes, have you not noticed how looks at you! I merely informed him of the phoenix way.” 

“Y-you can’t do that! You basically outed me a virgin!” Keith was horrified. he was not ashamed of the phoenix way, to not sexually crave anyone but your mate. some think it romantic having your libido awakens by your fated one, but often it made him the object of many lustful stares. Allura had been very supporting and in an act of solidarity she had taken a vow of chastity that was magically binding until he found his mate. He had been angry at the time, he may never find his mate, but what had been done had been done. 

Keith looked over to Shiro. A woman, one of the prostitutes, was hanging off him. Shiro was clearly discomforted by it and tried to politely reject her. Something in keith snapped. No one dared touch him like that.

“What the fuck!” 

Keith turned around. The nearby campfires flames combusted, its flame reaching as high as the tree crowns.  
“Keith what are you doing?!” Calm down, calm down. The fire died down. He got up and walked away from the training field, Allura closely following. 

“What was that?” Allure finally asked when he stopped. “You haven’t lost control like that since we were children.”  
Keith sighed. “It's the berserker, he confuses me.” 

“Shiro? How so?”  
He flared around with his arms “He is not like others.”

“How is he not like others? To me he is like any other berserker.”  
Taking a deep breath, keith said: “He confuses me about how I feel. When you were fighting I felt pride in every blow he delivered.”

“But you have just met him?!” Allure clearly heartbroken that her stepbrother rooted against her.

“I know! And then when that prostitute touched him I felt anger spike in me. I lost control of my powers like a child!” Allure had gone silent.

“You felt anger at seeing him with another?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think him attractive?”

“He certainly is pleasing to the eyes.”

“Do you find him sexually attractive?” Now Keith froze. he knew what she was implying.

“He is not my mate.” 

“But your behavior!”

“Is most particular. It takes pairs thousands of years to find each other, some never do, and you assume I found him barely grown into immortality?!”

“Only because many search for millennia does not mean that you can’t be one of the lucky ones!”  
The idea was absurd to Keith: one, he had prepared to live eternity alone, and two, fate had a very strange sense of humor by pairing a brute berserker with a elegant phoenix. Before he could answer Allura started to walk away.

“Where are you going?”

“To prove me right,” and she was gone. Keith only huffed in annoyance, what was he supposed to do now.  
He ended up walking around camp again. Now that more people were present he noticed a structure. In the far corner, toward the forest, where the prostitutes, berserker would disappear into their tents for a short while and walk out sated. A bit further were lower soldiers tents and on the inner ring of tents older and more experienced fighters. At the core where non combatants, like medics and cooks.

“Keith.” he turned around and found Shiro walking toward him.

“Ah, I did hear your name right?”

“You did. What can I do for you?”

The berserker looked sheepish. “I was hoping we could talk a bit.”  
Keith was taken aback a bit, but the request was innocent enough.  
“Then talk.” 

He watched as Shiro awkwardly rubbed his neck trying to think of a topic to talk. He was handsome, Keith gave him that and his way was endearing, but his mate? It was still to bizarre to him.

“How is Allura?”

“She is fine, her pride is bruised but she will be fine.”

“I feel like I need to apologize again. Winning by berserk rage is not very honorable.” He was charming far from the other berserkers he had seen in camp

“Let’s walk.” They ended up at the outskirts of the camp by the forest Shiro had explained the ins and outs of camp. He told the tale how they left their home in the east. How when he was nine his father got a request from their nordic tribesmen to help them out and he had not been back to his homeland in the east since. Keith had done the same, shared bits and pieces of his life with the Alteans.

“After the match, how did you cause the flame to reach such heights?”  
Keith blushed. How embarrassing would it be to explain that he had lost control.

“Fire reacts to my emotions, I was upset and it reacted.” He hoped that would settle it. of course it didn’t.

“What upset you?” he could tell that Shiro was searching for some reaction.

“Alluras defeat.” he lied. Shiro looked at him for a while longer but didn’t press the matter.

“I have a strict rule when it comes to training and sparring matches and that is to never use berserk rage to win. It shouldn’t be my main skill, only an asset. That's why I am so bitter about my win.” Keith felt like he was being baited, but he still plays along. Up until now the berserkers presence had been very pleasing and he did not want that to disappear.

“Why did you use it then?”

“To impress you.” Keith was taken aback. 

“Why would you want to impress me, you do not know me.”

“Would you believe me if I told you that I have this need to prove myself to you?”  
Keith didn’t know how to answer. The fact that Shiro said those word made him swoon.  
He has doesn’t swoon. Ever.

“Was the flame still for Alluras defeat?” Shiro leaned down to search for a reaction. Keith didn’t want to admit that he disliked the woman wrapping her arms around Shiro, disliked it enough to cause a burst. The smirk flashing over Shiros face told him that he failed to hide his expression.  
“How would you feel if told you I believe you to be my mate?” Something tingled down Keith’s spine, made him shiver. 

“I would ask you to prove it.” Shiro leaned down and looked Keith in the eyes. “May I?” Keith nodded before Shiro sealed their lips together.  
Keith had never kissed anyone before, but by god did it feel good. Shiro truly was his mate, if not he would have rejected the advance instinctively. 

“You are inexperienced.” Shiro said after they parted. 

“Its part of the phoenix nature.” 

“Allura was not lying…” 

“No. A phoenix is only attracted to their mate.” and idea flashed through keith's mind, it was not fair that he was the only one scurrying here. He pulled Shiro down and simultaneously lifted himself up, standing on his toes, so that he was in the perfect position to whisper: “You need to teach me everything.” Keith was satisfied with himself when he hear shiro grasp.

 

 

 

After they went back to camp they were greeted by Alfor and Shiros father. Both looked pleased and Keith spotted Allura further behind waving the charm that was broken in two. Proof that her chastity vow had been broken and he truly found his mate. When Keith and Shiro were waved into the planning tent and sat down, their most embarrassing afternoon in their live started.

“I understand that you are young and found your mate but there are many things to remember, rules to follow.” Alford had started.

“Since you are of two different kinds the traditions are going to be a lot and vary.” Shiros father said.

“Right. The phoenix tradition demand a wedding so your first union is when you are wed.” Got it, no sex before marriage.

“Takashi, you know that you must provide a wedding band and that you need to find a larger tent to accommodate both of you.”

“Berserker tradition demand an immediate move in?”

“Yes. Does the phoenix tradition say otherwise?”

“Everything starts with the wedding in phoenix tradition.”  
Silence.  
Keith was immortal and shiro mortal. It was forbidden for immortal and mortals to be wed.

“I’ll just have to earn my immortality then right? Win 200 battles under our families crest.” Shiro said confidently after no one spoke.  
In the end a compromise between phoenix tradition and berserker tradition where made. Keith and Shiro would sleep in tents next to each other, their wedding would be after Shiro achieved immortality, no sexual activities between the two.

It frustrated them both at times. When their kisses became more heated and they needed to break it off. Taking care of their problem themselves. But their bond grew stronger. Eventually they packed up camp and moved to a new battlefield one joined by the altean army. Together they made up a new tent. This new tent was larger and had two separate areas to sleep and one joined common area. Alfor had originally been against the idea. 

Even though Keith was present in camp, unlike Shiro and Allura he did not leave for battle. Alfor did not want him there, due to him being the last of his kind and they still haven't found out how the Druid killed the phoenix tribe. So Keith ended up waiting for his mate and sister to return from battle every day. Occasionally the three of them sparred, which proved that Keith wasn't defenseless, but Alfor would not change his mind.  
So here he was, waiting.

In the late afternoon the rumble of horses coming back into camp could be head. Keith hurried to the main stallions were he knew he would find Shiro. And there he was riding in on a black mare armor cover in blood, eyes wild. When Shiro spotted Keith he immediately jumped of the horse and made his way towards him. Shiro smashed their lips together, the kiss was hungry it left Keith trying to keep up. “Shiro whats wro-” he never got an answer instead he was dragged over camp back to their tent. Shiro ripped the armor from him before returning to kiss Keith. The kiss made his head spin he wasn’t sure if it was from lack of air or the neediness, maybe both. Tilting his head to the side for air Shiro didn’t waist any time and moved down toward his neck. They had moved to lay on the fur mattress, Shiro was grinding against him. Something was off the way Shiro had ridden back into camp and now. Keith could feel himself grow heard under Shiro. This wasn’t right.

“Shiro.” he went ignored if favor of recapturing his lips. Keith could feel Shiros hand wandering all over him, touching everything. Keith broke the kiss again. 

“Shiro talk to me.” 

This wasn't like him! Something must have happened. “Keith let me have you.” 

“What? You know what the rules are.” 

“But we are mates surely that has to mean something.” 

Shiro was still grinding against him. It felt wrong. Keith pulled the line when he felt Shiro fumbling with his pants. “Shiro stop!” but Shiro didn’t stop.  
He struggled and but couldn’t get free, he was being pinned down by unnatural strength. Berserker rage. If there had been any doubt in his mind that Shiro was high on berserk rage they were now gone. In this moment, his mate, was beyond reason. Driven by a primal urge to kill or mate. Keith lit his body on fire, a natural defensive mechanism of a phoenix. It had the desired effect. Shiro sprung up and put a safe distance between him and his burning mate. When Keith extinguished the fires Shiros face was twisted into an expression of anger. 

“Why did you do that?!” Now Keith was mad. 

“Why did I do that? You come back and demand to be with me when our agreement was otherwise!” 

“You are my mate that is enough!” Keith shook his head and got up. This was not Shiro talking. “Yes I am your mate, I am your partner, to be treated with respect and dignity, not like a camp whore!” Keith made his way to the exit of the tent. 

“When you come down from your high we will talk.” and he left. He walked towards Alluras tent, and of course Shiro and his dispute had caused a scene. He could hear the whispers. He walked into Allura’s tent without any warning.

“If you had been anyone else I would have thrown you back out.” Allura was in the middle of changing only dressed in her silken undergarments.  
“We bathed together as children.” 

“And that is precisely the reason why you are still here.” Keith only flopped down and waited for Allura to get dressed. 

“What is the matter. You are upset.” She was dressed in her leisure dress. 

“Shiro he— He tried to sleep with me.” Allure halted. 

“But the rules!” 

“He was high on berserker rage. Did something happen on the battlefield?” Allure bit her lip, something did happen. 

“You have to tell me!” 

“I swore not to.” 

“Allura if there is something wrong with my mate I need to know.” She sighted. 

“A druid wounded him. It was bad, if I hadn’t healed him he may not have come back.” Shiro nearly died today! Oh god his mate nearly died today! It didn’t excuse his actions but put them in perspective. 

“I hadn’t realized he was still high on berserk rage, if i had known I would have stopped it.” Keith merely shook his head. 

“It was not your fault.” he buried his face in his hands. Shiro had nearly died today and they hadn’t lived as mates together. Sure, they had found each other but they weren’t actually living together always keeping walls up keeping each other at distant because of tradition. In one thing Shiro, despite being high, had been right; being mates should be enough.

In the end Keith and allura spent the entire afternoon together till it was time for supper. He couldn’t find Shiro among the crowd, he wondered it he was out training. Of course when people saw him they started to whisper, it wasn’t necessarily bad, just gossip of trouble in paradise. They ate and sat around the fire for a while. And Altean man and Berserker started to entertain by playing the drums and some weird string instrument keith hand never seen before. He would need to ask Shiro what it was. Speaking of Shiro, he finally arrived, practice sword still strapped to his side. Keith eyes fixed on him, Shiro hadn’t noticed him yet. Some of his Berserker buddies were clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a plate of now cold pork and bread. He was waiting for Shiro to finish his plate before getting up and walking over. When Shiro spotted him he looked ashamed. 

“Keith I—” 

“I know. Allura told me.” 

“She what? I had her swear not to!” 

“Don’t fault her.” Keith took both of Shiros hands in his own. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Yes, but are you alright? I forced myself upon you.” 

“I am fine, you were not yourself I understand.” Shiro looked relieved at his words. 

“I was scared that I chased you away.” 

“You are my mate nothing could chase me away.” 

“But I—” 

“Don’t. I almost lost you today, and I realized even though we found each other we do not live like mates. We keep these barriers up of tradition with the idea that when everything is over we will live fulfilling lives. But today it was nearly over and we would not have lived fulfilling lives.” 

“Keith what are you implying?” 

“Discard all tradition. If you were to die tomorrow i don't want to look back and realized we only lived our lives halfheartedly together.” Shiro looked at Keith with wide eyes. Keith leaned over and whispered into Shiros ear: “Takashi Shirogane claim me as your mate tonight.” That was all Shiro needed to hear he got up and dragged keith to his tent. They kissed, slow— so when one wanted to back down they could. But neither did. Keith helped Shiro take his shirt off, gliding his hands all over this torso. 

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked. Keith nodded again. 

“Yes I am sure.” they kissed again, more passionately but still tender. Shiro slowly lowered them to the ground, spreading keith's legs for him. they parted Keith flung his shirt off too. Trailing butterfly kisses along Keith's neck, shiro grinder down on him. Keith whined quietly when Shiro suddenly stopped. 

“Keith, I want to make sure. Do you really want to ignore all of your traditions?” They had come to this point multiple times Shiro off both spotting erections, but never did they go below the belt line. 

“Yes.” 

To prove his point he slipped his hand into Shiros pants massaging at his mates erection. Shiro groaned eyes fluttering close, good, he couldn’t see how embarrass Keith was at his bold move. Keith stroked Shiro further listening to his partners groan. He loved it. 

“Wait.” Keith halted. 

“Let me do something.” Keith pulled his hand out of Shiros pants and waited for his mate. Shiro slowly tugged at keith pants, looking at his mate waiting for him to refuse. When no protast came he striped Keith of his pants and then from himself. Keit warped his legs around him when Shrio leaned down to kiss him.

“Are you absolutely sure you want this.” Shiro was looking Keith in they eye waiting searching for any hesitation, any worry or uncertainty. He found nothing.

“I am sure.”

That night they made love for the very first time.

 

 

 

“Let's go back.” Shiro muttered into Keith’s neck.

“Why?” he didn’t want to get out of bed right now.

“People will wonder.”

“Let them wonder.” Shiro chuckled before detangling himself. Keith groaned. Shiro was already up and had his pants on. 

“Are you not going to join me?” 

“My legs feel weak.” 

“I’ll carry you.” Keith only wrinkled his nose. 

“I’ll manage.” Shiro chuckled again and pulled his shirt over his head. 

“I’ll be waiting by the fire.” He leaned down and kissed Keith, before walking out. With a sigh Keith got up and put his cloths back on. He stepped out and Shiro was waiting for him. 

“You waited.” Shiro only grinned and walked over and pulled him into an embrace. He placed a deep kiss on Keith's lips. 

“Did you crave it so much to get you in such a good mood.” Keith asked the they broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed against each other. 

“You always crave that what is forbidden.” Was Shiros only answer. They kissed more outside of their tent, returning to the fire was long forgotten. 

The next thing Keith knew was agonizing pain.  
He looked down. A blade had pierced him and Shiro in the chest! The blade was pulled out and both of them fell to their knees. A Druid had teleported behind Shiro and plunged his sword in both of them. Without another word the druid pulled the sword back and swung its sword at Shiro and Keith. Shiro pulled the dagger Keith always carried and blocked the strike. 

“Oh, I see you are truly as good as they say.” The druid taunted. Shiro answered by charging at the druid. 

“You truly are a formidable, no wonder you have killed so many of our men but this end tonight.” the druid disappeared. Keith was absorbing quintessence out of his surroundings as fast as he could to help Shiro, but the blade had pierced one of his lungs. He suddenly felt a hand grab his hair and pulling him up. 

“But first,” the druid purred, “that lover of yours, let me send him with you.” Keith felt how a blade sliced along his throat. The last thing he saw before everything went dark was his mates horrified expression.

The next time Keith opened his eyes Shiro had been dead for hours.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and rolled away from the small beam of sunlight that was shining though his hotel window. It didn’t help very much, when the white of the pillow reflected the sunlight back at him. Sighing, he got up and dressed. He was still tired, which wouldn’t be a problem if it weren’t for Lance. As a phoenix, Keith had the ability to absorb quintessence out of his surroundings to keep his body in peak condition. Lance, however, was limited in his ability to absorb quintessence. As a half Elf and half Lorelei he was very limited in his ability to absorb quintessence. 

Many supernatural creatures needed a catalyst to absorb quintessence and in Lance case it was death. A very grim catalyst. There was a loophole however, where mates could share their quintessence. Hunk, Lance’s mate, is a sorcerer. Sorcerers have it much easier in absorbing quintessence, Hunk’s catalyst being the earth itself. As long as he is near something of the element earth he will be able to absorb quintessence. Since Hunk was not here, out of solidarity Keith refused to absorb quintessence and instead would eat normal food to acquire quintessence. Like Lance did. And that is how he found him, sitting crossed legged on the hotel room couch eating cereal and watching the morning news.

“Morning.” Lance greeted without looking away from the TV.

“Morning.” Keith mumbled back and walked over to the fridge to get the carton of milk out. He poured some milk in the bowl and then some cereal. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Lance. Lance had apparently watched him prepare his cereal and side eyes his bowl.

“What?”

“You filled it up with milk first and then cereal.”

“Yeah?”

You’re supposed to fill cereal up first so you know how much milk you need to pour.”

Keith only shrugged.

“Fine, don't complain if you have to get up and poor more cereal into your bowl.”

Keith needed to get up three times and every time Lance said: told you so.

But really Keith was a phoenix, so the only food he needed was quintessence, and the last time he ate human food was a decade ago. He wouldn’t bother remembering some bizarre food preparation order.

“Tonight is the night the event happens.” Lance mutters. “Has Allura connected you yet?” 

“No, we may not get a exact location this time.” After the final battle with the Galra a thousand years ago Allura had gained the power of foresight and her foresights were vague on a bad day and less vague on a good day. This foresight was unfortunately so vague that the only information they had is: depending who you ask it could be good or bad and it was happening in Savanna. Keith hated these assignments the most as they were the most dangerous.They ended up passing the day with channel hopping TV stations until it was dark. 

Lance was dressed in a black hoodie and navy blue jeans, handguns concealed and a crossbow in an extra bag. Keith was dressed in a bright red hoodie and black jeans. His katana was concealed in a bag that he slung over his shoulder. Keith was going to be the bait, and Lance his back up. They made their way toward an old building at the beach. It was perfect. Industrial enough so late night tourists wouldn’t stumble in and open enough guaranteeing Lance a good shot at whatever could approach Keith. If there was one thing they learned over time was the event always sought them out. As long as Allura made sure someone was there it would always find them. Keith had suspected for a while now that Allura may somehow be marking them, even if she does it unconsciously. 

“I’ll wait by the old street light.” Keith announced. Lance nodded before disappearing into the old building. 

Time went by and Keith started to regret standing by the street light. It was duller than the other lights but it was still enough to attract mosquitos and other insects. Moving was really not an option because what ever was out there could get suspicious at his relocation, so it was suck it up and swat insects away. Keith waited for a while longer when he saw something move from the corner of his eyes. He turned towards the movement. It was a person, tall broad wobbly on his feet and a dark hoodie over his head. The person wobbled over directly toward Keith. He could smell the alcohol; a drunk tourist. 

“Hey, you okay?” Keith asked. 

The person only continued to wobble before stumbling; Keith caught them. 

“Thanks.” the person soured. So close to each other Keith had a good look at the person. His breath hitched. 

Shiro. 

It was Shiro. This was the event! He was part of the event! Shiro had reincarnated again. 

“Careful there.” he seated Shiro, keeping one hand free to give the signal that the event was happening and that everything was fine. 

“Where do you need to go?” Keith asked, trying not to gag at the breath of booze being breathed his way. He moved one of Shiro’s arm around his shoulder and steadied him. “Where do you need to go?”

“M’friend is picking me up here.” 

“Here? You sure?” 

This was an old industrial area why would anyone be out here to pick their friend up. “Yeah.” was all he got. 

“Okay, one foot in front of the other.” Keith heart was pounding. He needed to find out who Shiro was in this life and what he did. He looked military, if the scar on the bridge of his nose was any indication. He wasn’t sure what to think of the white fringe. Was it a fashion statement? 

“What car does your friend drive?” 

“Black SUV.” 

“What brand?” 

“N’sure.” 

Great. As happy as he was to have Shiro back he really wished that their first encounter wasn’t a drunk Shiro. He made his way toward the street, and there was only one black SUV parked there. He walked over to it. A middle aged man was sitting at the steering wheel. No, that can’t be right. He felt Shiro straighten up. 

“Hey, sorry I think that's the wrong car.” 

“No, it's the right one.” Shiro wasn’t slurring his words anymore. He turned toward the taller man, Shiro was looming over him. Keith saw how Shiro’s right hand came to life with a purple glow. Druid magic. Before Keith could process anything further Shiro’s right arm pierced his stomach.

 

 

 

“Is it a good idea to keep him in the trunk?” Shiro asked. Haggar had been right again. The event she predicted had come true. 

“The chains are enchanted. He will regenerate but not be able to use any powers.” Sendak informed him. Shiro looked back to the trunk where the phoenix lay, feet and hand chained up. The last phoenix, it almost made him feel sympathy for the immortal. Strange for him, he thought he left that feeling behind him long ago. He felt like he did something wrong this night. Remembering the look of betrayal the phoenix had given him didn’t help. It was the first time an immortal had looked at him like that. Shock, rage, disbelief, horror. Those where all emotions that he was familiar with, but had learned to ignore. But betrayal, only after such a brief encounter? He did not know what to do with that. 

Learn to ignore it would be the obvious answer, but something told him that would be a great mistake. 

“The spell is wearing off.” Shiro said when he glanced over to Sendak.

“Really?” Sendak looked into the back mirror and checked his appearance. Slowly but surely his skin was turning a coal black and purple fur was spreading over his entire body. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Another thing that creeped Shiro out about the phoenix: it was old enough to recognize Galra. They had been hiding in a pocket dimension for well over a thousand years. Most immortals only know Galra from legends, they wouldn’t be able to recognize one if they saw them. Which means the phoenix was well over a thousand years old. Shiro had never fought an ancient before, the oldest was a five hundred year old vampire. 

They drove in silence. Shiro couldn’t particularly say that he liked Sendak, but he didn’t dislike the Galra either. And as far as Shiro knew, Sendak only viewed him as a good soldier. Shiro looked out of the window, at least that was more entertaining. He wasn’t sure how long he was gazing out of the window, but the next time he checked on the phoenix in the back, he didn’t see him. 

“Where is he?!” He was in full alarm mode. He had checked on him five minutes ago. 

“He’s what?!” Sendak look in the rear mirror and found that the trunk was empty.

“So our little Phoenix is awake. Let's say good morning.” He said as he pulled over and got out of the car. Shiro followed. Sendak opened the trunk and the phoenix launched at him without a second's hesitation, the chains giving him just enough leeway to maneuver properly. 

Shiros arm flared to life ready to strike the Phoenix down again. Sendak and the Phoenix were ringing for dominance, and even with enchanted chains tying him down, the Phoenix fought fiercely. Evading Sendak's claw strikes and countering when there were opportunities gave the Pheonix enough to overpower his opponent. Shiro was mesmerized by it. Then the phoenix tied the chains around Sendak's good arm and pulled. One thing that cannot be suppressed is the superhuman strength of an immortal. Shiro moved immediately. 

With his Galra hand he grabbed the Phoenix by the nap of his neck. A cry of pain tore from the phoenix as he fell to his knees. Sendak was free. The Phenix crouching on the ground in pain. The smell of burned flesh rose into the air. 

Shiro felt sick. 

Like he did something absolutely horrible just now. Sendak kicked the phoenix. 

“Try that again bitch, and I will make sure that you’ll be sent to the Druids!” Shiro was no stranger to Sendak’s cruelty and never had he spoken up against it but now, god, now all he wanted to do is speak up. He still felt ill. 

The Galra crouched down. He grabbed its jaw and forced the Phoenix to look at him.

A sickening grin spread across Sendak’s face. “We’ve never met, but we have a mutual friend.” He twisted the Phoenix’s neck so he could see Shiro, which he didn’t quite understand. A look of pain and betrayal flashed over the Phoenix’s face. Shiro turned around pretending to be on lookout for something, but in truth he didn’t want to deal with the cruelty. It wasn’t like him to speak up against it, not after being raised as a Gladiator for the Galra as a weapon for them to use. 

A pop. Shiro looked down at one of the tires and an arrow was pierced in it, draining to of all its air.

“What the hell.” He quickly changed positions, an arrow just missing his head. Sendak, on the other hand, didn’t do so well when an arrow pierced his chest. He could hear a motorcycle fast approaching. Shiro took cover behind the car. The shooter wouldn’t target Sendak again, but they were most likely here to rescue the Phoenix which was lying ready to be grabbed. 

He needed to do something so this mission wouldn’t fail. The shooter was in sight. In one hand a crossbow, aimed at where Shiro’s head was peeking out of his cover. He ducked and headed how the arrow shot right over his head. It must be an elf or similar species. He heard the motorcycle come to a halt. That was his chance! He activated his arm and dashed toward the shooter. The first thing that Shiro registered were pointy ears. So, it was an elf. 

The elf registered him but instead of getting into a battle of flight position he just stopped and started to hum. He hesitated for a moment, not sure if it was some sort of trap. 

“It won’t work!” the phoenix shouted. The elf looked confused before reaching his cross bow again. Shiro deflected the arrow with his galra arm and charged. Before he could reach the pair, fire shot from the ground. He looked around. He was trapped in ring of fire. He looked over to the phoenix and it had its shackles off, and an enchanted arrow in one of its hands. Shiro only watched as the phoenix and the elf drove away. His heart ached when he saw the hurt and betrayed look the phoenix gave him.

 

 

 

Lance wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what to say. Keith had wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Lance’s shoulder. Something got to Keith and Lance didn’t know what. It wasn’t the first time that one of them was captured or tortured, and while the experience was not nice, they unfortunately had gotten used to these things happening. Keith was shaken by the incident. He stopped the motorcycle; he needed to pump gas if they wanted to make it to Atlanta. He had called Allura and she said she was on her way.

“Keith, buddy you need to let me go.” Keith didn't say anything and released him. He got off the bike and started filling up the gas tank.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Keith didn’t say anything. Lance sighed. 

“I need to talk to Allura first.” Keith mumbled. Lance handed his cell phone over. 

“Call her.” Keith shook his head. 

“Not over the phone.” 

Lance had never seen Keith like this and he wasn’t sure what to expect. The rest of the ride back to Atlanta went over uneventful. They arrived at the hotel Allura had told them about. They stepped into the elevator all the way to the last floor, they knocked on the room door Lance was given. The door swung open and Allura was standing there. 

“How are you?” she immediately asked. Keith nearly shrugged and walked in. Lance followed. Keith sat down on a chair, Allura on the couch next to the chair and Lance sat on the bed. 

“Did you know?” Keith whispered.

“I knew that you were involved.”

“So you didn’t know that he was back?”

“I knew. I didn’t know that he was taken by them.” Keith didn’t say anything for a while.

“Did the vision clear up?” Keith finally asked.  
“It did. You avoided it from being fulfilled. In the vision you were taken.”  
Keith nodded again. “I’m sorry. I need some time alone.” Allura handed him a key card for a different hotel room and with that, Keith walked out.

“Who is he?” Lance wasn’t sure if he was supposed to ask, it felt too private, but he also had the feeling that needed to know.

“He is Shiro, Keiths mate.”   
Lance felt his breath hitch. How do you react to that?

“You mean the mate that is always reborn every few centuries?” Allura nodded. It was no secret that Keith and his mate were locked in a loop of tragedy. They have become the cursed couple of the supernatural. Keith, the ancient immortal who waits for his mate to be reborn only for him to die within the year of finding him.

“What the hell… Why would Keith's mate attack him?”

“Shiro never has memories from his past lives and it appears that he is part of the enemy now.”  
The enemy, the empire as they call themselves. A group of supernatural creatures that believe they should rule over everything, without regard for human lives or any other weaker species. 

“How did he end up there?”

“I don’t know but it will cause quite some problems. They gravitate toward each other.”  
Lance usually envies Keith. They had quite the rocky start when they first met all those centuries ago. Lance was so limited in his abilities to absorb quintessence and Keith was so highly regarded in his community for being a phoenix. Then he found out about his curse and for the first time Lance had seen something imperfect in him. If there had been any leftover jealousy from that time they were gone now. Just imagining himself losing Hunk over and over again only for them to end up enemies would be truly something worse than death.

oo

Shiro was woken up by banging on his door. Groggy, he got up and yanked the door open, ready to give whoever was disturbing him an earful. He had been in an incredibly bad mood since the failed mission. Haggar was standing in front of him.

“Haggar?!”

“Champion. I hear you failed to capture the phoenix.”

Had the mission been such a high profile job that the head druid would come to see him? Would he be sent back to the arena because he had become weak?! He couldn’t go back to the arena!

“Sit, champion,” Haggar instructed him to his own bed. He followed her order.

“I have heard of Sendak’s and your failure to capture the phoenix.”

Shiro waited if she was going to add something, when she said nothing he nodded in acknowledgement. He was starting to panic. They would sent him back to the arena!  
“You have been a good soldier to us and this is the first mission you have failed, so I will give you a second chance.” Every muscle in Shiro’s body relaxed. He wasn’t going back to the arena!

“Prove your worth by bringing the phoenix back to us. Can you do it, champion?”

“Yes, thank you for your faith.”

“I will provide you with help. Don’t disappoint me. You are our greatest soldier.” Without another word she left, leaving Shiro alone in his tiny room.

He got a second chance. He wasn’t going back to the arena. That's all that matters.

 

 

 

Help had turned out to be Haggar creating an event. She knew of the Altean woman who had the ability to see into the future, and Haggar could lay such a vision in her path. As far as Shiro knew, she didn't use it often, out of fear that the Altean might learn to differentiate between her fabricated and genuine visions.

He had gotten into position and followed the phoenix and allies to an old warehouse. He knew this port, it was under galra control. Haggar had lured them right into a trap. Shiro parked his car a good distance away from the group of immortals. He had been hoping that only the phoenix would go but he was out of luck. The Altean woman and another immortal was with him. What the other woman with him was he couldn't tell. As far as he knew she was a simple human being, but immortals don't befriend mortals so she couldn't be normal. 

The group gathered around the trunk of the car and one by one they got bags with weapons out. The altean woman got a staff, the phoenix a katana and the younger woman some weird sci fi looking blade thing. The blade glowed green and it was curved almost looking like a boomerang. Shiro didn't want to know what that thing could do. If Shiro remembered correctly, the warehouse was used by warlocks and other creatures similar to witches to create positions and ship it to their allies.

This wouldn't end pretty. The trio made their way towards the warehouse and just walked into the front door. These people had some nerve. Shiro quickly followed them inside. It was strange they had walked right through the front door but still avoided detection. The only way that was possible would be with a cloaking spell which he knows the Altean and phoenix can’t cast. It only left the shorter woman out of the group to be the caster, which either made her a sorceress or witch. The front of the warehouse had only little activity. A few packing and shipping people were present. He assumed that the labs were further down. He was grateful that Haggar had given him a charm of concealment or this operation would be near impossible. 

He followed through the door the trio walked though and it was strange. There were warlocks and enchantresses present and they had the potions in hand but they weren't attacking any of them. In fact, they kept to the walls to avoid detection. It was strange. Shouldn't they be walking in there, guns blazing? Weren't they on the side of the war that was absolutely horrible, that killed without regard? Why were they being so tame, like none had been before? The trio successfully snuck by and entered the third room. This room was the actual lab. Many warlocks and enchantresses were lined up cooking different positions and they didn't do anything. Well except deviate from their previous plan to stay near the wall. The shorter woman got her phone out and it looks like she was filming what the warlocks were doing. 

Where they spying? But wouldn't a spy go alone? Haggar’s illusion should have created some sort of danger warning for them but it didn't seem like they were in any hurry to eliminate the danger. So what exactly was going on? He continued to watch and was amazed how close the young woman could get to the warlocks and enchantresses without being detected while keeping two additional people cloaked. It couldn't be a cloak on its own there had to be a something else mixed in with the cloak. Misdirection perhaps? Either way she was a phenomenal magic user. She tapped something on her phone and slowly snuck back to the phoenix and Altean. While she was sneaking back two enchantresses were talking and one of them dropped a vial. It didn't break but it started to roll across the table, both women grasped after the fire and caught it just in time before it rolled off the other side of the table. Only problem they were now directly looking at their intruder.

“What the fuck?!” one yelled and summoned a ball of lightning in her hand ready to attack.

“Shit!”

“Pidge stay down!” the Altean woman shouted before shooting a ball of pure quintessence. 

Absolute chaos broke free.

Every warlock and enchantresses was battle ready hauling spells at them. The witch, he presumed, had made it back to her allies. The Altean activated a energy shield to guard them from the incoming attacks. The heavy pang of boots running on concrete could be heard. Everyone was rushing into that one room to see what the commotion was about. Shiro wasn't sure how many immortals were here other than a lot. Clanks from the roof echoed to the lower levels, warlocks were running along the roof bridges, taking the high ground. The phoenix and his allies were surrounded. The altean had widened her shield to a capsule, but even with all of her strength she wouldn't last under an onslaught of all these immortals. It seems like Shiro would only be picking up baggage. 

A flame shot up from where the phoenix was standing. High enough to reach the ceiling, high enough to reach the water sprinklers. The shrill fire siren went off and instantly the entire hall was soaked with water, except for the trio that were shielded by the quintessence capsule.

“Pidge now!” the phoenix shouted and the witch took out her sci fi weapon and the green glowing blade shot from its holder and pierced the ground. Shiro who wisely had retreated into the previous room was dry. 

An electrical current was sent through the water film and every immortal standing in it. With one strike, two thirds of the warlocks and enchantresses went down.

Maybe he actually had to work today.

An enchantress that was unaffected by the princess thanks to standing on the roof bridge shot an enhanced pipe down shattering the blade that lunged itself into the ground.

“No! I worked weeks on this weapon!” Pidge shouted.

“Keith, Pidge, I’m going to lower the barrier now!”

Keith. Why was that name familiar? Why did it feel like a name he should have known as if he had forgotten someone important?

Both got ready to fight. The barrier broke like shattered glass and each ran into a different direction.

The altean woman shot quintessence balls at the roof bridges destroying the metal beams that were holding them up. It toppled the immortals that previously used it as their high grounds, and they were jumping off it to avoid the structure crashing down. 

It was about 20 versus 3 and Shiro was very curious to see how they held up. His suspicion of Pidge being a witch were confirmed when she started casting spells and they were nasty. The altean woman was bulldozing through her opponents by masterfully using her staff. Her technique seemed familiar…

Keith was locked in a three way battle. He danced around blocking strikes with his katana gracefully. Flaming sparks sprung format the blade hissing when they fell onto the wet ground.

Shiro couldn't take his eyes away.

It was a dance with flames and the clanks of metal were the music. But it ended too soon. Seizing the opportunity, Keith stabbed his first opponent in the chest, a move that would put the warlock out of commision. The other two warlocks believed they stood a chance as long as Keith's sword was still impaled in the other warlock. How gravely they miscalculated. A wall of fire shot up from the ground. Both warlock shied back and through the wall of flames, Keith’s sword came through and cut both warlocks’ throats.

Shiro was fascinated by the fighting style; elegant and effective, he could watch all day.

But that is not why he is here. He is here to capture him and that is what he is going to do.

Shiro charged. Fast. Direct. Without hesitation.

He charged with his arm, and the phoenix instantly blocked him. His eyes grew wide when he realized it was Shiro who attacked him.

He didn't think. Couldn't allow himself to think. Shiro kicked hard, sending Keith flying through the air. He landed hard on his back but immediately swung back up to his feet. Just in time to block another one of Shiro's attacks. In the distance the other immortals could be heard fighting.  
The phoenix looked like he wanted to say something but did not, only raising his sword in a defensive position between him and Shiro. Seeing him have his guard up made Shiro uncomfortable. He could not place his finger on why he felt like Keith should never have to raise his guard toward him. It felt wrong and he had no explanation as to why he felt like that.

Shiro reactivated his arm and slowly circled him.

He would have to do this quick. Knock him out with a sedative and then take him back to HQ.   
A stray energy ball shot past the phoenix’s head. That split second of distraction was all Shiro needed. He charged, his activated Galra arm aiming for the phoenix’s chest. The shrill clang of Shiro's galra arm being blocked by the phoenix’s katana echoed through the the air. He was good. Any lesser an opponent and Shiro would have pierced though that torso. The blade of the katana began to glow a hot orange, and for a second Shiro thought that the heat of his arm was melting the sword. How wrong he was. A flame burst forward and engulfed his prosthetic. Shiro quickly put some distance between them, slipping slightly on the wet floor. The flame died on his prosthetic and he looked the phoenix in the eye.

“Stop! I don’t want to fight you!” 

Shiros heart ached. He didn’t understand why this phoenix had such an emotional impact on him. But he couldn't let that distract him from his purpose. He fought in the name of Galra. 

Shiro kicked a table towards the phoenix and then charged at him. He could either block the table or Shiro but not both.

The phoenix decided to block the table. He activated his arm and got ready to strike. Just as he was about to disarm the phoenix, a quintessence ball hits his prosthetic. The Altean woman had shot at him. Next Shiro felt a sharp pain go though his right side. He looked down and saw the the blunt side of the Phoenix’s katana rammed into his side.

“Wrong end.” he growled before charging his arm back up.to strike the phoenix in front of him.

He hesitated. Something told him this was wrong, very very wrong. His instincts were yelling at him to protect and not assault.

It wasn't the first time that he had these conflicting feelings. He had learned to ignore them and follow commands. But why were they so difficult to ignore now?

The Altean woman shot another energy ball but this time it missed. Or it didn't. When it hit the wall behind him and the phoenix it opened a portal. The phoenix used his moment of confusion and pushes him towards the portal. He tried to fight back but when it came to brute strength an immortal would always win over a mortal. One of the enchantresses saw what was happening and fired a bolt of lightning at the portal. It changed color, and in that moment Shiro knew that the enchantress had corrupted the portal. 

Both of them fell through it.


End file.
